The present invention relates to boats, and, in particular, to a system for deploying an anchor on a boat. It is primarily intended to be used on performance boats, small cabin cruisers, and other boats in which it is difficult to reach the front or bow of the boat from inside the boat, and in which there is not a windlass anchor. It is known that the anchor should be deployed from the bow of the boat. However, in these types of boats, since it is very difficult or impossible to reach the bow of the boat to deploy the anchor, it usually is deployed from the side or rear of the boat, which means that the boat is not positioned properly relative to the anchor.
The present invention provides an anchoring system which allows a person to deploy the anchor from the side or rear of the boat and for the anchoring point on which the anchor rope acts to travel from the side or rear of the boat to the front, so that, when the anchor is fully deployed and the rope is stretched tight from the anchor to the boat, the anchoring point of the rope is at the front or bow of the boat.